The Babbysiter
by Onion400
Summary: Dan and Piper are happily married well pretty much happy, but then Piper meets the only man who ever knew her, but her never even knowing he existed. Now he's here but will he stay, will she finnaly get to know him? The babbysitter...
1. Carefull goodbyes

_When Daniel Gordon, leaves his wife Piper Halliwell for a business trip in Canada. His concern makes him make one decision he never dreamed he would regret. But now he's there will he ever escape him, or will he lose it all to him? The babysitter._

"Dan I'll be fine okay, I'm a big girl now." Piper said to her husband. They had been married for four years next month, and although had been though many things including a miscarriage in the last year, which though out Piper had always coped though, he always worried about her.

"You've got my cell number right? And the hotel? And my office if neither work right?"

Piper smiled at his attentiveness to her, he really did love her. "Yes, I've got them all, okay." She said making him smile, after a brief hug and kiss, the cab driver had been waiting for ten minutes already thanks to Dan's concern, and seemed to be coming extremely agitated.

They let go of each other, although Dan tried to cling for a few more seconds, he was worried about her. Since the miscarriage she hadn't really been her, shore she was still Piper but it was like diet piper, instead of the old full max Piper. Someone he had been recently missing.

That had been partly why he had got her the extra help at the club, it was just one man, Neo or Cleo something like that. It had been a rushed affair really, then again the whole trip had been a rushed affair, otherwise he would of taken Piper with him.

But he hadn't, instead he had had three days. Three days ago Liam Paxwell, a old friend of him had popped over to the manor to see them both. An by the end of the evening Dan had been roped, or more to the point happily written into a contract of work in Canada, the only downfall was he was going to be there for at least three months, and that Piper wasn't able to join him as she still had P3 to look after.

So In the last moments of work yesterday he had called in a favour, and now he had a arranged for a young man what ever his name was, to stay with pier keep a eye on her do the odd jobs around the house and so on for her. As well as do a few hours in the club, all for a nice tidy fee. Apparently he did this a lot, called it some type of life coaching, so maybe he could re-erect the old full max Piper. But really all he wanted was to make shore she was okay.

"An you do know the handyman…"

"You mean babysitter," Piper interrupted.

"Whatever you want to call him he's just going to be to help you okay, so be nice." She smiled and he kissed her on the forehead, before picking up his bags, and heading finally for the cab.

But as he walked away from him, she didn't think about where he was going, or how much she would miss him. As she waved goodbye all her mind was occupied with was that he never kissed her anymore. Shore he kissed her but not really KISSED her. It was always a peck, not even on the lips, she had forgotten when the last time had been in which they had shared a real passionate kiss. But then she would remember it had been the morning before the miscarriage, since then as though scarred to touch her as if she would break, he hadn't really come near her, and she did miss him, she thought as she walked back to the manor.

_Thanks for reading, hope you liked and please review, thanks. _


	2. Memeries of Regrets

**Memories, of regrets**

He picked up the alarm clock from the bed; it was the last thing to go in the bag. He never took much; he never wanted it to feel like home, especially when he was going for so long. For three months. With that much time you could become attached, could forget why your there, the real truth of it. You we're there to baby-sit, not be a friend, just do the work, nothing else. He had done that once before, done more than he had been asked. A bit of lawn mowing for a nice lady and her granddaughters, and become something else. But that was the past, nearly ten years ago, he was older now, and understood the consequences of it.

He walked over to the fridge; once again he had had to empty it out. As once again his job involved living, something he hated but could live with. The money was good very good, which gave him suspicion. But still the money was good, and he need ed it, that was for sure.

So as he picked up the bag, and left the room turning of all the lights and giving it a glance the windows where shut and nothing left on. He picked up his keys, and left the small apartment, not to return for three months.

He took a tram, and then a bus, followed by a walk. There was no direct way of getting there, he had looked but surprisingly not it didn't exist. Why would it? No one would want to go there, from around her. She lived in the fancy old part of the city, somewhere he had once lived himself, and before it all went wrong.

But now he lived downtown, a small apartment over a Chinese restaurant, which you had to walk though to get to the flat. The rent was cheap, not that there was anything wrong with the flat, so it was small for a guy on his own that was nothing. And it was quiet clean, compared to some of his friend's places, but there was the smell, something e didn't mind, It was the sweet smell of Mark Chun's and his family's cooking. Oriental cooking smothered his flat, but it was better than some of the things he had smelled in his life.

He walked along Prescott and Pine, looking for the house, and there it was, but it wasn't knew without knowing it he had been there before. It was a old Victorian home, burgundy in colour, with the same paint pealing away as he remembered. Its garden had become slightly scruffier; he liked to think it has been without his care that had made it this way. For this had been the house, the one that took up his teenage life. He had been their gardener and they had been his life.

He looked up at it, his bag skunked over his shoulder, and then back to the house, it was amazing he had left it with that bag, and now he came back to it. But it couldn't still be them; it couldn't still be the Halliwell's could it?

But the man had called himself Gordon, Mr. Gordon, so it couldn't be. But why would they of left, Penny had always been so proud of it being in the family for so long. But still time had moved on, they had all grown up, even if it was them they wouldn't remember him, they hadn't at her funeral.

He thought back to six years ago, Penny Halliwell died the one women he still knew from there. She was dead, it was finally dead al links, all ties where ceased. An so in memory of the one women who had never judged him, or his actions, h went.

He sat at the back, watching the funeral take its place, and then at the end had taken the nervous walked to the front, scare someone would recognise him. But no one did, not even the one women he wanted to recognise him, or her sisters.

So now with the final breath he took, he began to step up the weeded path, and towards the battered door, it was finally time to face the on thing he never could, after all the things he had seen in wars, there was one thing he couldn't cope with seeing. Her.

_Okay please review if your reading, thanks a lot those who did i really apreaciate it._


	3. Hesitation and boredom can lead to the m...

**Hesitation and boredom can lead to the meeting of a life time.**

Piper sat in front of the TV nothing good was on, all those channels and yet never anything to watch, she thought to herself. She hadn't really ever got why Dan had insisted in having cable. He only watched the sports, which bored her to death, she didn't mind baseball but the football, basketball, golf even, he watched them all and she hated it.

An then there was the cooking channels, the few channels she did watch, except for the odd soapy film or a bit of a drama. That was all her viewing, which was why she had never understood the need for it. But like always she had kept quiet and allowed Dan to just do what he pleased, it always seemed easier that way.

She sat still flicking mindlessly preoccupying herself while she waited for the babysitter to come, and then she could go to P3 like she had planned.

He kept pacing up and down steps outside the manor, she wouldn't still be there, they had probably sold it…. right? But what if she hadn't, sure she wouldn't recognise him, not only had he changed one hell of a lot. She had never really known him, not like he had known her.

But still at the funeral, for a split moment when he said his apologises, and she had looked in his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes that they where, when thy had met his he almost felt like she knew him.

But he was just being stupid, she wouldn't be in that house, and she didn't look at him in that way. He was just working himself up over nothing.

He wiped some of the dirt of his hands, he had forgotten how mucky his bag had become from throwing it around down at the batting cages from the times he had taken his Dad down there.

He sighed; it was days like that he missed the most. But now he was living different days, new ones, without them. An like he could live without them, he couldn't live without the job.

So with one final push of himself he walked up the final steps, raised his fist and knocked on the oak door.

_Thanks for all the reviews, and hope you enjoyed._


	4. Living in a house for all your life

**Living in a house for all your life**

Piper lay on the sofa still flicking thought the channels mindlessly, when there was a sudden tap, it was quiet at first but then seemed to go again this time longer and more forceful. She guessed it was the babysitter, and though she didn't care what he thought of her she still took a moment to check her appearance in the mirror.

After some adjustments in hair and her clothes she finally walked to the door, took a death breath and casually opened the door.

He kept pacing, breathing deeply, as he tried to calm himself down. He was sure she wouldn't live there still, come on though really who lived I the same house all there life? He asked himself, but then he heard muffled footsteps walking towards the door, and so after a little flattening of his fluffy like hair he smiled and waited facing the door.

A few moments later he stood smiling, and the door began to open, slowly creaking as it did. He stood up straight an as it slid back to his horror she lived in that house all her life.

_Sorry its short but next one will be longer thanks for reading and please review._


	5. Lost for words

**Lost for words.**

Leo wanted to turn around and run, run back home and not stop until he closed the

door of his Chinese smelling flat and could fall down to the floor,. But he couldn't for starters his legs where glued to the floor, but it wasn't just that he couldn't move for suspense he hadn't seen her for three years, she was 24 now, they had both changed.

An he wanted to do one thing right, he had never done it before, he wanted to finally for fill his promise. But still he wanted to see her, see how much she had changed if any, now that she was married.

So he stood watching as a little more was shown, it all seemed to pass in slow motion for him, he hair was as beautiful as ever, it flowed down and over her shoulders, its chocolate like content shining in the evening light. Her eyes like ever held the mysteries of her life, in the own delicate content.

She was still Piper Halliwell, the one he had lost.

Piper looked at the man in front of her, he had fluffy dirty blonde hair, which seemed ruffled and casually styled in a look that said '_I got up late_.' And with such a thought she smiled.

She smiled, showing her kindness and the thing he had always loved her heart, and with in look he could feel his legs going again, just like his 19-year-old self had done on the few occasions that she actually noticed him.

He seemed to lose his balance for a split second but was soon back to his casual standing, he was broad and tall, well taller than her not that it was hard if she admitted it, and something about him seemed familiar but where from was a mystery.

After a few more seconds, of nervous silence, she finally spoke, "Hi you must be…. Er…." She suddenly realised she didn't have a clue what his name was, '_CRAP!' _she thought.

"Leo Wyatt," he said offering his hand, almost like a lifesaver to her.

She looked up at him and smiled, "hi," was all she could think to say.

"You must be Miss Hal…." He suddenly stopped himself, "Mrs. Gordon," he

said.

She hadn't heard a word he had said, she was too busy looking at his eyes, they where green, but not just green. They where like a ocean floor, of a peacock , they where like nothing she had ever seen, and she didn't want to leave them.

"So…." He said now wanting to get as far away as possible, as she definitely didn't have a clue who he was, and just seemed to be staring at him.

"Or yer," she suddenly snapped out of it, "em well yer I', her… an er…. You better come in." seemed to be all she could manage.

She stepped aside, and in he walked, passing with his manly smell, that made her happy. She hated it when Dan wore aftershave she felt sick to be honest, but Leo he smelled good, very, very good. But why was she thinking about what he smelt like, or god she had to get out of the house.

So she quickly showed him around, and then up to his room, she made up a terrible excuse about being need at the club, and left. She usually was use to strangers, she would make the average small talk and laugh at their jokes, she had, had to do a lot of Dan's business dinners over the years.

But there was something about Mr. Wyatt, not only did he seem so very, very, if she was realistic scarily, familiar, but he also seemed like, it was hard to explain. But it was like he understood, like he knew her, in away like he knew her better than she herself did, and that was the one thing marriage was scared off, especially her own.


	6. Barbie screws up

_Thanks for all your reviews, and Averie can I just ask are by of these IM names for yahoo? If so please review with the one that is as I cant get msn, and if anyone is on Yahoo and would like to add me its: or you can email me anytime, to talk about anything._

**Barbie screws up**

Piper sat in her office, she could hear the band, (Marilyn in the nude,) playing and the cheers that came from them. But she couldn't concentrate, well not on having fun.

Dan had been away what? Eight hours, and already she was thinking about someone else, someone she hardly knew, someone she didn't want to know, but still she was thinking about him.

Maybe its just missing Dan, she thought to herself. She hadn't heard form him yet, and he had promise to ring her when h got there, but still he might have been busy, or been caught up in something. So without a moments thought, she rummaged though her bag, retrieved the number, and rang up his hotel.

It for a few seconds when, "Hello Marshall hotel Ottawa," came a male's voice.

"Hello," Piper spoke, "this is Mrs. Gordon I was wondering if my husband Mr. Daniel Gordon has arrived?"

"One minute please," came the voice again, followed what was probably suppose to be some happy hold music, although really it was the kind of thing that could cause you to go and slit your wrists.

But just as Piper was thinking such a thought, and seemed to now be looking at her wrists with a little to much thought, the voice returned, "yes Mrs. Gordon your husband arrived two hours ago," TWO HOURS! "Would you like us to connect you with him?"

"Yes please," Piper tried to say in her coolest voice although she knew it had come out a little hostile towards him.

Again she was piped into the "_Songs to ease your decision suicide_," collection, and sat tapping her fingers on to the well-shined tabletop.

"Hello Bar," came a new female voice this time, Piper sat confused.

"I'm sorry I'm looking for my husband, Mr. Gordon I thought I would be connected to his room."

"Oh well em…. I take it this is Mrs. Gordon."

"Yes,"

"Well he's here Mrs. Gordon, would you still like to talk to him?"

Piper was fuming, he hadn't had time to call her but somehow he had made it to the bar, she sighed and calmed herself, "yes please." She asked before returning to the cheery tunes collection.

The barmaid looked around the bar, she had no idea what Mr Gordon looked like, but guessed his wife was annoyed with him. After guessing it could be a number of men who where chatting up the single women at the bar, she finally decided to the logical thin ask. "Excuse me gentlemen," the crowd all looked up and at her, she cleared her throat, "is there a Mr. Gordon here?"

A man wearing a well cut suit, and a styled head of hair, along with some blonde with the longest legs she had ever seen, suddenly raised his glass of Jack Daniels and coke towards her, and smiling she walked over to him, clutching the phone with her.

"Excuse me sir," she said as he took a sip of his glass, and the blonde laughed at something he had just said.

"Yes can I help you?" he asked.

"Well sir, I have a call for you," she raised the phone at him, "It's a Mrs. Gordon," as she said the last words he heard the last words, causing her to giggle under her breath.

"Right well I better take it," he replied as she passed hi the phone and the blonde's face stopped laughing, and now sat scolding to the barmaid's delight, she wasn't really a big fan of the big boobed, long legged, blonde hair, blue eyes Barbies that the girl seemed to fit in with so well.

Suddenly the music stopped again, and this time Dan's voice came though the receiver, "hunny," he said slightly to surprise for her likings.

"Hay baby," she replied, "how was the plane?"

"Em fine…. Hun y why are you ringing me?" he asked worried.

"Oh don't worry everything's fine, I was just missing you."

"Oh right…. So I take it Mr. Wyatt's there," he said trying his hardest to make conversation.

"Yer… here's okay, so how's it going up there?" she was trying to find out why he hadn't called, and distract herself from her one thought, Leo Wyatt.

"Its okay,"

"Mr. Gordon your table for two is ready," suddenly came in to earshot.

"Oh thank you," she heard Dan say, "look hunny I've got to go…." But before he could get rid of her to his horror she asked.

"Dan why did he say table for two…? Who else is there?" and then to absolute horror the worse thing possible happened…. the blonde spoke.

"Come on Dan, its waiting." Not only did Dan hear the voice, Piper did as well, a voice she hated with more pain and anger than she ever believed she could posses. The one woman she ever hated, the one person she wished had never come into her life, Victoria Logan.

"What's she doing there?" there was no reply, "**DAN!**" she practically shouted down the phone.

**To be continued…**

_Sorry it's so long, and will soon be going on, but I didn't realise it would be so long, and its still got things to happen. Hope you liked it and will update as soon as possible maybe tomorrow depending on when I get up cos seeing my bf in the afternoon YAY! Lol anyway please review love you all. xox._


	7. 3 months pregnant

_"Come on Dan, its waiting." Not only did Dan hear the voice, Piper did as well, a voice she hated with more pain and anger than she ever believed she could posses. The one woman she ever hated, the one person she wished had never come into her life, Victoria Logan._

_"What's she doing there?" there was no reply, "**DAN!**" she practically shouted down the phone._

**3 months pregnant**

**Continued…**

"Piper its not what you think, hunny?" Dan tied to calm her down.

"So your not about to have dinner with you x-fiancé, the woman you had a **AFFAIR **with then?" Piper asked fuming.

Dan bit is lip, he knew she had taken him back, and loved him as ever, as he loved her even more because of it. But there would always be that, no matter what he did, she would never forget it, he had had an affair, with her. With Victoria Logan, and it had been the thing to lose their child. He could never forgive himself, so how would she.

"She's working on the same job…. Its just work."

"Like it was just work then…. When you where screwing her over your desk, remember that Dan, the day I thought I would surprise you, stupid idea I know. But there I am the loving **3 months pregnant** wife, thought I would take you some muffins. An there you are stretched over your desk, on top of **HER!** Yer just work hunny!"

"Piper… please hunny, its just dinner, she's on the same job and…"

"What you thought you could catch up, what midnight dinner a few candles, some drinks at the bar, didn't have time to ring me…. Tell me your okay, but enough to find the **SLAG!**"

"Piper that was uncalled for… and its not like that, I promise…." There was no reply but he could hear her gulping back what where probably tears in the background. "I'm sorry," he said in his own shrivelled voice, but nothing came back. "Piper please forgive me," he said nearly braking down in tears himself.

"I don't think I should talk to you now," he could hear the tears in her voice.

"Piper please don't g…." but the line went dead.

Piper sat in her office, her head in her hands. How could he do this to her, again? He had promised to never see her again, he had promised! Then after wiping her fragile eyes, she leaned over to her left, and unlocked the cupboard that was there, inside there was a bottle of vodka, along side a glass. She put both on the table, and looked at them for sometime.

She poured herself a shot, and took it back in one clean swipe, the pain that was burning her throat just seemed to make her feel better, so reaching over to the glass, she poured another, and another drinking her pain away.

Leo woke with a start, he had fallen asleep in from t of the TV. But it hadn't been that which had made him wake up, he could hear ringing, a loud one, and then it hit him. It was the phone, after rolling hesitantly of the sofa, he crawled to the near by phone.

"Hello?" he said sleepily, as he rubbed his eyes clean.

"Hello Dan?" came a man's voice, "its Tony at P3." It came a again.

"Oh em no, its Leo, em Dan isn't hear, what's…. what's going on?"

"Oh is this Mr. Wyatt the lodger?" came Tony's voice again.

"Er, yer," Leo replied still unsure of what was going on.

"Oh this is Tony, I'm the manager at P3, Piper's club," Leo grunted in reply still tired, "It's just Piper," suddenly he was awake, "she's a little drunk…. And we've tried her sisters but all we got was answer machines. We just need someone to pick up the car, and Piper take her home."

"Oh," Leo said shocked at the state Piper was in, clearly she was bad if they had rang her sisters and not just put her in a cab.

"We could try one of her sisters' again if you like," Tony said.

"No, no I'll come down." Leo said, and listened to Tony, as he dictated the address, scribbling it down on apiece of nearby paper.

He grabbed his coat, an some money and left the house, only having time to find out it was 2.30am to his horror, but still he went. He always went.

_Okay hope you liked it, this was named after the Who song if anyone wants to know. Please review, and the next chapter may not be up for some time I warn. Thanks all. xoxo_


	8. Breafast in Bed

**Breakfast in bed. **

Leo walked up the stairs; in his hands he was balancing a freshly made full fire up. Weather she wanted it or not she was going to eat it, he thought to himself. He stumbled slightly as he reached the top of the stairs. He had been up for most of the night; it had either been to answer the phone. On which the other end seemed to always be a sister, a colleague, a lover, a friend, everyone knew about Piper, and God only knew how much they cared.

Leo had felt slightly envious after the 30th call, each on showing concern, giving advise, telling how worried they where. And it made him think, who did he have, who would call for him, who would pick him up when he was drunk? Who did he have?

He sighed as he tried his balancing act and opened the door, still holding onto the heavy-laden tray. He had poured himself into the cooing, he wanted to get to know Piper, but it hadn't ever seemed so hard, not even when they had been at high School. And then things had been so difficult.

Leo Wyatt, as his last school report said, "_will only succeed in this world, if it falls apart, and anarchy rules its surfaces."_ But then again he had never been Mr. Davison's favourite. He had graffitied, fallen asleep, and once made out with his girlfriend in his class.

Yes he had been a little bit of a rebel, the usual boy antics really. He had been in a band, (_where did I sleep last night?_) worn nothing but black, had, had a pierced lip, and ear but had taken them out since for hygiene purposes.

And then there had been the _Halliwells_, all four of them, each so different but each so close. Nothing could, or even ever would tear them apart.

They where everything everyone wanted to be, and more! They where each sexy, beautiful, popular, and smart, as well as there being a little something else for everyone.

There was Prue, all of the above and she was a cheerleader, wellhead cheerleader, and going out with the football quarterback. As well as head of the photography club, editor and head photographer on the school paper, and top in all her classes.

Phoebe, the rebel of the four, smart and attractive, even though the black make up and hair lunk over her face. She was scared of nothing, and apparently a great kiss, not that Leo knew from first hand experience. But still if you wanted a proper dangerous, rebellious, girlfriend Phoebe was the one for you.

Then the youngest Paige, a half sister but still as fine and smart as the rest. Not only did she have such attributes as her sisters, but to boot there was her creativity, ability to sing like a angle, as well as her way of seeming apart from them as a individual but still being as tight to them as the others.

But none of them had ever really impressed Leo Wyatt, that was except one. Since the day he had seen her on the first day of kindergarten. A 5yr old little girl, chocolate brown her, and the most dazzling eyes. But back then she had been just a yucky girl.

But then with age, she grew, and grew certain parts that he stared to notice. And sooner than later Leo Wyatt, the teenage garden, fell in love with Piper Halliwell the woman.

But she had been popular, and he was just a outcast, she never noticed him, why would she. An so here he was a 26yr old, 21 years on from their first meeting. About to present her with breakfast in bed, although she would have no idea who he was.

As he pushed the door, he or her had no idea on the journey they where about to embark on, or the fact that breakfast in bed would never be the same again.

_Okay hope you liked, please review and those who have thank you._


	9. Rude awakenings

Rude awakenings 

Piper rolled over, the light from the window felt like it was blinding her, but as she remerged on the other side, instead of meeting the empty space where Dan's body usually occupied, it was filled, by a pair of muscular, hairy legs in lose fitting black boxers.

_Oh God what did I do last night?_ She asked herself, she remembered the phone call, and the drinking, but how she had gotten there or even how she had gotten out of the office was so vague it was a mystery.

Her eyes peeled open again, and slowly looked up the body, slowly meeting a tray ladened with food delights, smelling as good as her Gram's. Then there was the white t-shirt, it seemed to be stretched over the abs visible though it's thin cotton material. And then further, _oh crap!_ It was Leo, Mr. Wyatt, the bloody Babysitter. _Crap!_

She sat starring at him as he calmly munched on some toast. She couldn't have, could she? Oh no, no, no, no! how could this have happened, she didn't even know him, and yet…… but she wouldn't of, no matter how drunk she was she wouldn't cheat on Dan…. Right?

Well here's next chapter, kinda quick cos it just jumped in my head and I had to write it down lol. Hope you liked it, so please everyone review. Thank you all for reading.


	10. slowly munching

Sorry it took forever to write this, first I got writers bloke and then I had loads of GCSE exams, and was revising for them, which will still be slowing down the writing as I have them till the end of the month but then I'll be able to go so much faster because I'm off till September.

Slowly Munching 

Leo sat happily munching on a bagel, it took him at least a minute to realise piper was starring at him, or even the fact he was now awake. He smiled as he looked back down at her, and she seemed to smile back although in a way that showed she wasn't sure of it.

She sat how could this of happened, if it had happened. But until she knew if she had, or hopefully hadn't she could do nothing.

She slowly pulled herself up to sit beside him, being careful not to touch him, or in any way show any compassion for him, not even a word was spoken, she had no idea what had happened, and was scared of what could of.

Leo sat munching away, every now and then glancing at her and smiling, she seemed embarrassed. Which wasn't surprising, especially as she had in one evening of knowing him, gotten hers4elf drunk, and escorted from her own club by him. An then this morning, she woke up to find him next to her in his boxers and t-shirt, while she was sitting there in what he remembered as being one of his old t-shirts and her underwear. It had been what he had used to do with his old girlfriend when she was that drunk.

Piper sat uneasy, she was wearing her underwear that was for shore, she had checked when he had turned for a drink, both pieces where there thank god. But that didn't explain the t-shirt of the fact he was sitting next to her.

"Want something to eat?" Mr. Wyatt suddenly asked her, passing over a plate with bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, and some toast, a real fry-up.

"Th-n-s" she mumbled though a mouth of food, as she gorged on the plate.

He smiled, showing his beautiful smile, and for a second she was mesmerised by its charming calmness. But just for a second, she was son distracted by the plate again.

Had she looked at him? Had she really looked at him? He kept asking himself that as he sat watching her feast. The one thing he had dreamed about for nearly three years of his life, and it just could of happened. But he wasn't sure.

He kept watching until she had finished, and which point he was sure she had had thought about licking the plate clean, to his satisfaction.

"You enjoy that?" he asked, and she looked at him smiling, an as she did his heart nearly burst with joy. She had finally noticed him, after nearly ten years.

"It was fantastic, amazing, delicious, I cant remember the last time had such a great meal." She replied smiling for ear to ear.

"Well I'm glad to see you've recovered from last night," he joked, and she blushed.

"Em Mr Wyatt…"

"Please Leo," he cut in.

"Leo…. Em about last night, well except for you and me who else knows?" she asked hoping the number would be as small as possible.

Leo bit his lip as he thought, "well…." He began, and she winced waiting for the list, "he said he rang your sisters, because first time he couldn't get hold of me so there's those, then there would be the bar staff, your manager, and er me." He said smiling to her hoping it would relive the blow that he had just caused her.

"But not Dan?" she asked, the tension building in her.

"No…. not Mr. Gordon,"

"Good," was all she said and carried on eating slightly killing Leo on the inside, with the small part that she didn't seem to care about the rest, it was just Mr. Gordon. He was the only one she worried about, she must really care he thought as he watched her eating, slowly munching on the bagel.

Okay there you go, I think its dreadful personally but oh well I was hung over when I wrote it. But still please review. Thank you to all those who did, you made me write this.


	11. Guilty Arrivals

**Guilty arrivals **

Leo carried on watching her eat, she was so beautiful. Shaw her hair was flung everywhere, and she had no make up, but she still had something, something natural that shone though it all.

She sat munching until it as all gone, at which point before she spoke and burnt Leo's heart once again, he took the plate and walked to the door. But he was to slow; she caught him just as he was leaving. An with his back to her, scared to look at her if he cried with the pain of her love for Dan, he listened to her sweet angelic voice.

"Em… Leo, about last night," he nodded not wanting to break the trail of soft words leaving her beautiful mouth, "about last night, how did I get here?"

He laughed on the inside, wondering what on earth she meant. "well I picked you up form the club and drove you home," he said smiling to himself at the though that he had been her knight and not Dan, like back when he had first loved her.

"And that was all?" she asked, snapping him back.

"Yer that was all," he said not glancing at her but walking forward he didn't want to look back in that room, with the knowledge it was their room.

Piper sat relieved, as Le left her to her own devices. There had been no sex, no cheating, although she had embarrassed herself. But she could live with that, but more to the point she hadn't sunk to his level, Dan's that was, no she was going to be better than him.

Le stood in the kitchen the plates, where slowly slipping into the bowl, he stood in his boxers only, he had taken of the t-shirt as not to get it wet.

An as he dipped his hands into the water, the doorbell rang, and as he had heard the water begun to rush in the bathroom, he had remembered thinking about Piper's beautiful body under its embracing water a thought he really shouldn't of had. He walked to the door, his soapy hands drying as he walked. An then as he opened the door came a familiar face, Prue Halliwell's.

Prue knocked forcefully, Roger was still messing around with the taxi driver, complaining about the cost or something. What did he expect they had got a plane from L.A as early as they could, and now had got the first taxi they could. He hadn't had to come, he never did. But Prue did, she was worried, and when she worried she had to protect.

Piper was he little sister, her best friend, her maid of honour at her wedding, and she knew her better than herself. Which had been why last night when she had arrived home, another night of parties in L.A had preceded her, and she heard the voicemail from the manager at P3. "_Piper's not well, I think she's had a bit to much to drink. We've rang the manor but not one's in, and I think Dan's away. If you could get back to us, I really think there's something wrong with her, thanks…." _And so it trailed of into details, and numbers. But without another word, Prue was directing Roger, pack the bags, ring the airline, we're going to the manor.

She had dreaded something like this for so long, since the accident. (That was what they called it, no one could say miscarriage, it brought back to many painful memories. When it happened Phoebe was fighting with Prue, Piper was in the middle, no one knew where Paige and Glenn where, and Piper the stress was mounting. Dan wasn't around much, business and so on.

In away Prue blamed herself, she was supposed to protect Piper, Piper and her daughter. She had failed, or even helped. She blamed herself for the stress, she had convinced herself it had been that which had made the miscarriage. If she had just been there, maybe things would be different.

Prue breathed in deep, she could hear footsteps coming along the hallway, usually she would use her key, but she decided to make the arrival seem surprising instead of intentionally turning up. Although Piper would know it, Prue wasn't going to tell her.

Hay thanks for the reviews I had two free hours between two of my exams and it was too cold to go up the village, so I borrowed a computer and hay here it is lol. I hop you like it and please review as you can see this one is longer, and I hope it sorts any confusion about the sex. Prue's point of view on Leo is coming up next, and maybe some Dan.


	12. Looks like your last to know Prue

Prue breathed in deep, she could hear footsteps coming along the hallway, usually she would use her key, but she decided to make the arrival seem surprising instead of intentionally turning up. Although Piper would know it, Prue wasn't going to tell her.

Looks like your last to know Prue 

But instead of her small, petit sister appertaining at the door before her, there was a man. A tall, muscular, dirty blonde, smiling, green eyed, half naked man, and one that wasn't Dan.

She stood unsure of what to do, or say, just standing starring up at his mesmerising eyes. They seemed so familiar as though she had gazed at them millions of times before, but never realised their beauty, like she had once done with one man.

But then the thought vanished, she couldn't think of him, not here, not while Roger was there, not now she knew he was back. That was one of the reasons she had insisted piper had the house, although both her and Piper where married, and the most likely to move into the manor, she had straight away decided it wouldn't be here. She had avoided San Francisco so well, avoided the possibility of meeting him even better, shore it was a huge city, but when you lived there it felt like the smallest island, especially when you tried to avoid someone.

Leo stood too, he knew who it was. Not only recognising her from her teenage youth, one he had remembered often as looking after others, cheerleading, and being a bitch, especially to one guy.

But there was also the many pictures Penny had, had scattered around the manor, pictures of weddings, Christmases away from the manor, and the odd ones of Piper and Prue but never a group.

Then it hit her, Prue that was, who was this guy? She had already established in her own mind it was definitely not Dan, even with the amount of plastic surgery you could get he would never be that fine.

An anyway Dan was away on a business trip, as Roger had been reminding her, why they had to be the greatest of friends really did annoy her some days.

So who the hell was he?

An as though they had mind read her own mind, Roger appeared, well he had probably appeared minutes ago it was just Prue hadn't got around to noticing it yet.

"Hi Roger Nobart," and Roger offered his hand to the stranger before saying, "you must be Leo?" The man took the hand and shook it. But not helping Prue, Leo, LEO who? Was all she was thinking? Why hadn't anyone told her about Leo, who was he, why was he standing on her sisters doorstep half naked, and where the hell was Piper?

"An you must be Prue right?" the Leo character said to her,

"Yes that's right…. Em sorry but who are you?" she asked trying to be to the point, as well as polite.

Leo wasn't surprised, what was he expecting this was Prue Halliwell, women of bossiness,

"Well. Leo Wyatt, I'm kinda looking after our sister while her husband's away, that and doing some work on the house." He said trying to smile.

"I see," she replied, although it was obvious she wanted more, not that she was going to ask him, no that wasn't Prue's style she would ask Piper.

"So you guys wanna come in," he said gesturing inside, and Prue automatically took lead while Roger struggled with the bags, causing Leo to take them of him with ease, and follow last.

Okay that chapter was going to be part of a much bigger one but I decided it would be to long, so here it is next chapter. An chapter what ever it'll be will be up soon. Please review it would be much appreciated.


	13. Why else?

_Dear all sorry about the confusion it will hopefully make more sense in this and the next chapter, and here are a few answers that may help:_

_**Daniel:** thank you for the 7, sorry about the confusion and the spelling I will make sure there is less if any in this one. An have you just started reading? _

_**Piperfairy:** Again sorry for the confusion, yes it was a filler it was going to be with this chapter but then It got a little long, as well as thank you for another review. _

_**Bunn2007:** Haven't heard from you before, but the review was much appreciated. I don't want to give to much away, but I will tell you this: Leo and Prue where definitely a thing, she was sort of a thing with someone else from here year at high school, who she was mean to. An yes it is in trouble although no cheating. _

_Psychokitty3: thanks for another review, its always appreciated._

_Okay now for the chapter, hopefully less confusing this time._

**Why else?**

Leo carried the bags; into the kitchen where Prue and Roger had automatically walked to, leaving the bags in the hallway and closing the door, as know one else had he followed at a slower seed.

Although he was glad he had when he had got there, he slowly crept towards the door in case there was a privet conversation going on that he didn't want to disturbed. But he soon found the conversation more harsh words, than lovers sweet whispers.

He stood at the door watching there pitiful conversation.

Roger was leaning into the fridge, while Prue seemed to be looking out on to the back garden, almost reminiscing in the old memories of her happiness in childhood, which had been spent there.

Then although the dream had become to painful to hold onto anymore, she pulled herself back to her currant situation, "Roger what are you doing?"

"Looking for a beer… There's gotta be one in here somewhere." Prue's face became disgusted although the though of this, was so sickening it turned her stomach.

"It's not even 11 yet, what's wrong with you?" she almost killed back.

Causing her what now looked greasy in the more predominate morning sunshine, haired husband, as his spectacled face reared up from the fridge. "Well if someone hadn't insisted we left L.A at the crack of dawn this morning, all over a stupid phone call…" he was unable to carry on his whinings.

Prue's face had become stern, and her words almost cracked though the cold morning, "I told you, you didn't have to come. An Piper is my sister," she took a step towards him, and he seemed to shudder with fear, "an no-one is more important than them." she finished turning back, her anger slowly releasing once again.

"Fine…. Whatever," was all he said almost like a school boy who had just been fearfully scared by the head teacher, but then as soon as they where out of hearing distance would slag them of.

He carried on searching though the fridge, as Prue made herself a cup of coffee and took a seat at the old family table, where he soon followed her. "You know you're going to replace that," she stated as she stirred the coffee.

"What!" he asked in confusion, and annoyance.

To Leo this was more like a sibling rivalry, or a mother dictating to her disobedient son. But what ever it was, it was definitely not one thing; it was definitely not two people unable to live with out the other, sharing a breakfast.

"I said you're going to replace that bear." She repeated, "why did I stutter?" she asked in a truly sarcastic tone.

"I'm a guest, I think I should be allowed a bear," Roger bit back.

"Yes A bear," she said reinforcing the a, " but the way you drink them it will be A create."

Roger smiled smugly, "well a quarter of this house is ours, so a quarter of that fridge and its contents is ours."

Prue looked him in the eye, "correction a quarter is mine, not ours, and you will e replacing the bear." She finished, also ending the conversation, and Leo decided that point would be a good time to retreat upstairs and probably get dressed.

As he walked up the stairs, he thought of Prue. He had known her when he had done the mowing for Penny, well when he said known her he meant he knew her, and he thought she sort of knew him. In the way she would wave, and smile at him, but they never crossed words, in a conversation.

But he had known her well, many afternoons after the gardening was complete Penny would invite him in to have a sandwich or drink for his hard labouring skills. He would sit in the kitchen, munching on his food. Sometimes paying witness to one Phoebe's many conversations on the phone, or on the odd occasion would have the pleasure of Paige talking to him. Although the two else Halliwell's seemed to not know of his existence in his teenage life, the younger pair seemed to adore him, and on a few occasions Paige had told him Phoebe had a slight crush on him. Not that he minded, but the truth was he had always preferred the idea of Piper being the one with the crush than the younger Phoebe.

But he had also witnessed other occurrences in the three years he had worked for the sisters and Penny, things that had shocked their world, and sometimes even surprised him. One such thing had been the time penny had asked him to see if he could fix the leak underneath the kitchen sink, handyman jobs he also supplied for Penny. She always said he was one of the few men she would trust with her home, which made him feel special as the manor had been in their family for generations.

He had been happily lying under the sink, when heard the doorbell ring, soon there was footsteps and then a door open and close. But then to his surprise the footsteps where approaching the kitchen, where he was. He lay wondering if he should stand up and make it obvious he was there, but then the talking began so he just lay still.

There where two voices, one male one female. The female seemed worried, almost like it was shattering inside her, a voice he had never heard her use and would never hear Prue use again.

The male was familiar but took longer to recognise, he seemed to be stronger, as though holding on for both of them, and then it hit him. The voice was from up the road, a boy a year older than him like Prue. He knew they where friends, they had been since born, (mothers ahd been friends.)

But then like many hey had reached Junior High, a place of clicks and fitting in, and while like her sisters Prue had fitted in perfectly with her brains, cheerleading, and beauty. He had taken longer to find himself, and was soon finding him as a outcast, something a popular princess dating the football team quarterback could never be seen with. But still Prue had held onto their friendship, but now something was wrong, had Prue broken up with Chad? (He was the quarterback of the football team, as well as Prue's boyfriend for the last three years, in the cliché of head cheerleader and football caption falling for each other.)

"We can't do this anymore," Leo, remembered Prue's voice shaking when she had said this.

"But…. I don't understand, I thought you loved me." Came the voice opposite.

"I lied, I love Chad." Even Leo couldn't believe this, how on earth could she love Chad, he was a idiot, crude, a womaniser, and never good another for Prue.

"You're lying," the lad shouted back.

"No… no I'm not," she replied clearing sniffing back tears, while he freely let his run down his face. Leo could see their faces from under the sink, no one had noticed him, and now he wished he had left. The pain of the scene rolling out before him was unbelievable.

"But when we slept together, you said you loved me," the boy choked.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you," she whispered back., but weather he heard it was a mystery, the boy turned and walked out the back slamming the door as he went. An with that Prue still holding in her own emotions, retreated to her room, she never knew he had been there. But Leo never forgot it.

Prue had retreated to her room, Leo had never seen her with emotions, except for anger. But now she had sadness, and to have sadness she must have been touched. They both must of, as when Leo watched the tears that filled their joint eyes was not that of anger but that of pain, and pain can only be allowed in when you allow someone into your heart.

That day Prue Halliwell let Andrew Truedue into her heart, and that day they both paid the biggest price for love, pain and heartbreak.

Leo never saw Prue like that again, and even now when he watched her look at Roger her husband, the man she had chosen to spend the rest of her life with, it was almost as though she was looking for more, as though a hole needed to be filled, and yet he didn't even touch the sides.

But he guessed she had chosen what she wanted, why else be with man for that long?

Okay there should be no spelling mistakes, but still I hope this helps people know what's going on with roger and Prue, and hopefully gives a little insight to Leo's previous time at the Manor.   
Please review again it would be much appreciated. 


	14. Compared to all else, why not?

With a request for fluff, I have written this. It's sort of building to the fluf,the fluff will come in the next chapter see.

**Compared to all else, why not?**

Leo waked out of his room, and was surprised to see piper motionless, she was standing on the op of the stairs, listening carefully. As he stepped nearer her he began to hear what she was listening to. Roger and Prue seemed to be arguing again, or at least that was what he assumed they where doing as they here both yelling at the top of their voices.

Piper sighed, she knew Prue had marriage problems, she knew the minute she had first popped down to refill her coffee mug and had found her sister and brother in law arguing over something or other. Not that this surprised her, but the fact they where there did that the most.

Of course they stopped then, they always did. It was Prue's responsibly to look after them; she had to always be brave. Even when her marriage as falling apart at the seems she had to be brave, had to hide hit, brush it under the rug.

Not that piper could talk, from the outside everyone thought her and Dan where the perfect couple, they seemed to be so happy. But the truth was, he had had a affair and she had caught him causing her to have a still birth. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Not that anyone knew that, she had never told anyone, just her and Dan knew. She didn't know what to say, or even how to say it, her sisters had never asked. An from the day she had left hospital no one talked about it.

She had never had the chance, she could of left, the thought had gone across her mind since though, like last night when she had heard her voice creak down the phone. But she couldn't now, it had been to long. So she stayed, first it was just weeks she stayed, but then months, years soon passed on. An then it hit her like a bullet to the brain, with a slight piercing pain she released, one morning she would wake up. He would be gone, and she would alone, old and lost with nothing left.

"Are you okay?" Leo had noticed Pipers mood change, she seemed to of become lost in thoughts, and with the face her own now showed she wasn't asking for ice cream in them.

"Er year… I just… its nothing," She said so flustered.

"Well you wouldn't want to go dancing would you?" he asked smiling at her.

"Dancing?" she seemed confused, but then who wouldn't be. Her new babysitter who she had known for less than 24hours, an had so far had a surprise visit from her sister who before the few moments she had stood there, for she had thought was happily married. An now she was witnessing them fighting like bickering children.

As well as fin dining out her husband was with the one woman she hated in the worked, and he had a affair with. Causing her to get so drunk she was taken home by him.

An then in the morning she thought she had slept with him, but then when you compared it to all of that, why would this be any different.

She looked up at him; his green eyes seemed to be twinkling at her, pulling her to a dangerous place. But none the less, "sure why not," she said.

He smiled he had suspected her to be uncomfortable about it and make something up to get out of the situation, but instead she seemed very exited about it. "Right then," he said taking lead of the situation, "you're gonna need two things," she looked although taking a mental note. "Comfortable shoes, and a jacket we could be out for some time." And with that he walked downstairs, this was going to be a very good day, he thought to himself.

He stepped into the kitchen, not much had changed since he had left, althou8gh as soon as he stepped in they stopped arguing. This doomed him into total silence as he casually started making some sandwiches.

Piper soon arrived to the still silent kitchen and looked around, her big sister was sitting at the head of the table, while her husband Roger sat at the opposite end. Leo though seemed to of been making himself busy, as he had found a basket and seemed to of laddened it with food.

"What's that for?" she asked stepping over to him, and causing her sister to look at her in a way that shows interest.

"Well, I decided as we where going out, we might as well do it in style…. You got your stuff?" She lifted a jacket that was in her hand, and then her left foot. An he laughed at her own sense of style, "right then I guess we're set…." He turned to the two at the table, "me and piper are going dancing want to come?" Both looked at each other, and with out a would Roger returned to his paper.

"Nah we need to unpack, have fun though," she said giving Piper a look, she use to give her in her teenage years, one she gave when she was about to go out on a date, one that told Piper she was to be careful. But what of Piper didn't know.

"Right then to the trams," Leo announced picking up the basket and his own jacket.

"Trams?" Piper asked, expecting them to drive,

"Yeap." Leo said and led the way out, as Prue's watchful eye didn't leave him.

Hi hope you liked it, the dancing is in the next chapter, so please review it would be much appreciated.


	15. Never let go

_Thank you for the reviews, next chapter here, not as far as I thought it would be but you'll see what I mean when you've finished so please review, and thank you._   
Never let go   
Leo stepped onto the tram, and walked up to the diver. Piper though was weary of her surroundings, she couldn't remember the last time she had been on a tram, and although for most, including Leo, it was one of the most natural things to do in San Francisco to her, it was one of the newest experiences she had, had in a very long time. 

"Hay Leo," the tram driver said greeting, and soon was pulling Leo into a hug over his car door.

Leo smiled, "Bud, How's it going?"

"Good, good, how's you not seen you at church, or rounds Mam's for that for ages what's going on? Or ha it got something to do with this latest move of yours?"

"Yer you know work, so how's the pool house not been down thee for ages," Leo asked, and the two carried on like old friends in no hurry to move along.

Piper watched, she recognised the man, he seemed a little younger than them Leo an herself, but still had sometime that showed he had to age quickly. But as the two men chattered she watched Leo, she saw something in him, almost a whole new side of him. She hardly knew him but the way he was with this man was so kind, caring. Asking how the family was, his older brother, his children, he clearly cared.

But they must of known what a que they where making as soon they where saying the goodbyes, and Leo was once again escorting her along the tram.

Piper turned in quickly to a two seated bench seat that was in the middle of th tram, but as she sat down she looked up to find Leo had kept going. Noticing it looked like he wasn't going to be coming back she carried on after him, apologising to those standing until she found him.

Like a child of five or six, he was standing on the back porch of the tram, learning against the railing in the middle, waiting for it to move and the wind to begin blowing sweetly at his face. She stood in the doorway, leaning against it in a relaxed way, although to most it was clear she was clenching her hands against the door way as though she was holding on for dear life.

The tram jerked and began its swift movement, Leo bracing himself in the wind, leaning deeper into it as though a child for the first time feeling the cool refreshing softness of pure air, as it brushes against your skin at a fast speed.

He was a child, a five year old, or at least in his heart he was. As, as Leo Wyatt stood a grown man, to him and his heart he was five years old again. In the moment his farther showed him all there was to the world, he had picked his son up and sat him on the railing holding onto him, but allowing his freedom, and as he allowed his son to live in his arms he told him the five things his still held dear to himself. Freedom, love, truth, passion, and life.

Piper stood watching the child, she tried not to laugh, as his smile spread like butter, and his face glowed. But no longer could she hold it in, and soon found herself chuckling quietly.

Leo stood eyes open, he didn't turn though the chuckle was to sweet he didn't want to stop it, it was like church bells on a summer morning, or soft autumn rain against a window pain. It was a sound he had forgotten with many things from his teenage years, but that had somewhere slipped away unwantedly.

He slowly turned around, to embrace the sound in its true pure form as it left her sweet rich red lips, but as his green eyes met her brown, the laughter seized. And her soft silk like cheeks began to turned rouge and blushed.

She suddenly felt more embarrassment than she had ever known, but as Piper met Leo's sweet green eyes, he body smoothed out, the rouge began to fade, and in no control but that his eyes held, she began to smile.

"What you finding so funny then missy?" Leo asked, his own face smiling,

Piper suddenly felt something, something she hadn't felt for along time, and as Leo brought hi hand out to her, "come on." And she took it with out a word, and as the skin touched, she knew what it was. As though electricity, her skin tingled, and with a sharp cold touch she crossed to him. An as her skin tingled, her heart also felt, her heart felt warm, it felt at peace.

Leo knew what he was doing was dangerous, if not for her as married women, for him she was married he couldn't be doing this; they weren't in high school anymore, this was life, grown up, with responsibility, and more forbiddances than hr had ever known. But somehow it was just more luring.

He slowly offered his hand, and as she took it freely, the silk skin crossing over his finger tips and down his spine, he knew he couldn't go back, not now, because the truth of it had been he had never gone forward.

**To be continued….**

Sorry took so long, but I have now finished school YAY! No more exams, lol and I can now carry on with this. Well here you go a little bit of fluff, so hope you liked it will update soon, but please review I love it when you do lol. Thanks.


End file.
